Family Ties
by mithridate
Summary: ROMY! When Rogue is forced to choose between what she believes in, or her family, what will happen. I'M BACK!
1. Default Chapter

Talk  
  
Here's a little update to catch you up on the story setting: Gambit is not working for Magneto and has joined the X-Men now. This is after Apocalypse.  
  
She was sitting on the rooftop of the mansion gazing at the stars. It seemed that's all she could ever do to get away from the noise. It was bad enough having every mutant in Bayville in her head talking, but the extra yelling and laughter was just to much for the gothic mutant Rogue. It was getting late, as the sky was now black and the stars shone bright. The night air was cool and relaxing, especially for one who has to cover up all the time. It wasn't until the loud BAMPH! until Rogue snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sweet mothah of Mary! Kurt, what are ya tryin' ta do, give meh a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry mien sweister, just vanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"It's okay, hey Kurt?"  
  
"Yes?" the blue fuzz ball asked with an over eager edge on his voice.  
  
"Ya evah.miss her, ya know, Mystique? Ah mean, do ya thank we did the raght thang?" Rogue asked, now looking down as the white streaks fell to cover her face that held shame.  
  
Kurt looked over to her as a frown appeared on his face, "I cannot go back to the past to change the rights and wrongs of this world. But ve can learn from them and shape our future by them. Maybe we should have brought her vit us, but she vould never have been happy here." He then looked to they sky and asked her, "I guess, you'd really have to ask yourself, vould you be willing to give up everything here, for a mother who's intentions are unknown?"  
  
Rogue looked over at him with a knowing look in her eye. Normally she would take his answer in an insulting manner, but the bond that she formed with Kurt after the Apocolypse incident brought the two close together, even if they aren't related biologically.  
"How bout we leave that rhetorical fo' now?" he nodded his head. "Alraght, zap us ta the kitchen Mr. Wagner, ahm starvin'."  
  
Rogue placed a gloved hand on Kurt's shoulder and they were gone.  
  
When they got to the kitchen they were surprised to see a red Jubilee and a smooth talking Cajun speaking French to her. The girl obviously had no idea what he was saying but was enjoying the attention.  
  
"Uk, I zink I just lost mein appetite sweister, see you in ze morning." And then he bamphed out before she could ask to take her with him.  
  
She looked at the two and rolled her eyes, then began to walk back upstairs muttering, "Of all the lousy luck," then yelled, "If ya'll are gonna insist on doin' that, at least go somewhere where ah don' hafta see it!" and walked out.  
  
Gambit left jubilee with a, "Sorry petite, Remy has an opportunity dat need attendin' too," he winked and then suddenly left the disappointed girl alone at the table.  
  
Rogue plopped down on her bed, rubbing her temples in atempt to ease the pain when the suave voice of a Cajun was heard.  
  
"If ya wanted to see Remy chere, all ya had ta do was ask," he said leaning against the doorframe while running an Ace through his fingers. The red on black eyes stared at her seductively as a small smirk made its way to to Cajun's face.  
  
Rogue glared at him and replied dripping with sarcasm and disgust, "Ah wouldn' come lookin' ta talk ta ya even if ya were half way intelligent swamp rat," with a southern drawl that would lure him in but wound him at the same time.  
  
He began to walk towards her with a mock expression of hurt holding his heart, "Ah, ya wound me chere, why you have to go an' do dat?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, knowing that the "flirting french" he was speaking was actually insulting them. "Ya know, one day they're gonna figure out what yer sayin' and yer gonna be in a heap of trouble."  
  
"Ah, dos filles won't figure dis ol' cajun out, you de only one who can do dat," he said as he pinned her against the bed with his arms holding her in position and staring into her eyes.  
  
Rogue could have shot herself, everytime he does that, she just can't look away, but she lets herself get in the same situation. As his face began to lean closer barely an inch from her own, she quickly snapped back to reality and kicked his legs out from under him and pushed him off of her. Rogue got up quickly and walked to the window.  
  
"Ya evah do that again swamp rat, ah'm gonna knock ya inta the middle of next week!" as a blush appeared on her face.  
  
"Den Remy will be back on Thursday, tryin' ta win you're heart chere."  
  
"Ah want yo' affection about tha same as an ape would want it!" rogue said but then sighed and looked back at him with regret in her eyes, "wait, that was mean. An ape has bettah taste than a cocky, know it all cajun," then turned back around.  
  
Remy walked up behind her and slid his arms around Rogue's waist, and to his surprise there was no struggle. "Ya know chere, Remy really dos like you."  
  
"Oh yeah, just lahke ya lahke all tha othahs too, huh?" she asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Nah, you be sometin' special to Remy. And he be sometin' special to you too."  
  
"An' what makes ya thank ah give ah rats ass bout' ya?" Rogue said as her voice got softer.  
  
He leaned down close to her ear and whispered huskily into it, "You don' keep da Queen o' Hearts card dat Remy gave you aroun' fo' notin' chere."  
  
Her eyes bolted open and she turned around quickly, which turned out to be a big mistake as Remy's hands never left her waist. "You been snoopin' aroun' mah room Swamp Rat!"  
  
"Nah chere, jus' tryin' to find out more about you, and Remy liked what he found," then he winked. Despite all the goofing around he does with her, the cajun found a soft spot for his southern belle, all the other girls were weak. But she proved to be immune to his charm, a rare quality in a girl.  
  
"Why ya dirty, no good thief! Get outta mah room before ah put ya inta a coma fo' good!!" she yelled shoving him away from her.  
  
"At least Remy be havin' good dreams about his chere, no?"  
  
"Ahm gonna knock ya three ways from Sunday if ya don' leave!!" she said walking towards him glaring with malicious intent in her eyes. Remy began to back up towards the door with hands in the air surrendering.  
  
"But chere, what Remy supposed ta do de rest of de night?"  
  
She stood up straight and said with dignity, "Frankly my dear, ah don' give ah damn!" then slammed the door in his face.  
  
End of chapter 1!! But if you keep reading I've got killer plans, so tell me what ya think 


	2. Premonitions and Protests

Protests and Premonitions  
  
Thank you all who reviewed, and the suggestions will work themselves in. thanks a ton! Here it goes! ************************************************************************  
  
"Why have you asked to see me?"  
  
"I have seen a threat in your future, as well as the futures of all mutants," the mutant known as Irene told the master of magnetism.  
  
They were in Magneto's warehouse along with the other Acolytes listening intently to the blind woman's visions of the future. She would never come to see Magneto under any circumstance, as she hated the man as much as Mystique, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Especially if the tragic future she saw was centered around the girl who was like a daughter to her, Rogue.  
  
"What have you seen?"  
  
"A boy, he holds the potential to destroy thousands of mutants in the future, including you."  
  
"Alright, lets just say we go down and have an old fashioned BBQ like in the outback, and that'll be the end of that bloke!" a fire-loving henchman of Magneto interjected while raising a flame into his hand.  
  
"No! If there is any suspicion that a mutant was involved in this, the effects of this will be more devastating," Irene replied.  
  
"You can see the future, what do you suggest we do?" Magneto asked, annoyed at the fact that another mutant knew more than he did.  
  
"The Rogue is the safest assurance we have for a secure future."  
  
"You talkin' about that vampire Sheila?! Damn! What makes you think she'll come with us?" the Aussie blabbed, but was soon shut up with a hit to the back of his head by a stern looking Russian saying "shut up". The Aussie looked back at Irene muttering about damn Russians and having ice stuck up their butt.  
  
"She will come, take away what she holds dearest to her, and she will come," Irene sighed, almost ashamed of herself for what she was revealing, "threaten the only family the girl has ever known, and she will come."  
  
"And if she refuses." Magneto began to ask.  
  
"She won't, she made that mistake before."  
  
***********************At the Mansion ***********************************  
  
"Yer sayin' ya want me an' Remy ta go ta a mutant protest rally?!!" Rogue asked in disbelief. "Ah'm sorry professah, but that's a death trap!"  
  
"No Rogue, I believe you two to be very capable of yourselves, I have complete confidence in the both of you," Xavier said crossing his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Mon ami, what are we suppos' ta do at dis place?" Remy asked with the same confusion as Rogue.  
  
"I simply want you to survey the area, find a crowd number. Remy, with your empathy I want you to tell whether the bystanders support the action or not. But most of all, I want the both of you to keep your eyes open for Magneto and his Acolytes. I have no doubt that they will show up and stop the event."  
  
"Then why shoul' we trah ta stop em'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because if mutants are to be accepted, we must not fight others. It would be seen as an act of terror, and if my suspicions are correct about Magneto, he will be there."  
  
"Remy don' like dis non professor," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair with frustration, "but you never led Remy de wrong way befor', he'll go. Chere?" he asked as a smile played on his lips looking at Rogue.  
  
She looked away from them both torn between the decision, when Professor Xavier asked in Rogue's mind, "I could always ask Jean to accompany Remy to the protest."  
  
"When do we leave?" she said a little too eagerly but stared straight into Xavier's eyes.  
  
"As soon as the two of you are ready, the protest is in New York City and begins in two hours from what I have gathered."  
  
Remy and Rogue nodded and walked out of the office and towards the living room. "Well, this should be fun, no chere?"  
  
"Oh yeah, jus' mah ideah of a great tihme, helpin' people who hate us."  
  
"Could be alotta fun later chere, we could spend some of de professor's money in de city," Remy pointed out.  
  
"Since when did ya evah need his money Cajun? Yer a thief."  
  
"True, so ye sayin' we could have a good time anywhere, huh chere?" he said winking at her suggestively.  
  
"Don' worry sugah, ah'll prolly get killed there befor' ah have ah good tahme with ya," she said dripping with sarcasm and a smile working a way to her face to tease him.  
  
Smirking at the comment, Remy grabbed four packs of cards and his trench coat and followed Rogue to the garage. "Remy like de view chere, he coul' get use to it, no?"  
  
"No! Now get in tha car!"  
  
"No chere, Remy don' like cars, we ride in style," he said making his way to Logan's bike.  
  
"He'll kill us Remy!"  
  
"If you afraid chere, we can take the jeep," he said pushing all the right buttons to get her to do what he wanted.  
  
"Ah'm not scared!" she grabbed the helmet and hopped on behind Remy.  
  
"Good, hold on chere, Remy gonna take you places you only dream of before," he said suggestively. Rogue rolled her eyes and was about to snap back but the bike took off in full speed as she held on for her life.  
  
End of chapter 2! But there will be a ton more romy, so don't worry. And some cool new things with Rogue's power. 


	3. Negotiations

Negotiations  
  
"Ah swear Cajun, ya evah go that fast again, ah'm gonna kill ya and serve ya ta Logan as gumbo!" an angry Rogue yelled hopping off the bike, clutching her chest and breathing hard.  
  
"Aw chere, Remy wasn't goin' dat fast," he said making his way toward Rogue with a smile making its way to his lips.  
  
"Not that fast!? Ya were goin' ninety durin' a traffic jam!" she yelled with disbelief and eyes full of anger.  
  
"Remy sorry ma chere, if ya like, Remy take it slower next time," he slid his arms around Rogue's waist and began to run his hands up her back. He then leaned down and into her ear and huskily said, "Real slow."  
  
She hated how he could do this to her. After all the wise cracks she made, and all the sarcasm, which should have pushed any man away with, he still chased her. And after one tiny come on, she would melt. And Rogue hated how she let it happen. She put her hands against his chest wanting to push him away, but stopped when she could feel his heart beat against her hand, instead she closed her eyes for a second enjoying the attention from him, until her thoughts snapped her back to reality. She looked up at him and said calmly, "Come on, we got work ta do."  
  
She began to walk in the direction of the rally, and Remy followed close behind, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
What first began as a game to tame the shrew, grew into having a soft spot for Rogue. He couldn't believe it, the great player Remy Lebeau, has fallen for the only girl he couldn't have. What a world this is. He thought in his head. But then again, the idea of him and Rogue together, seemed to make more sense every time he thought about it. He smiled to himself, and ran to catch up with her as they walked to the rally.  
  
*****************************At the Protest********************************  
  
"Death to mutants!!"  
  
"Mutants are dangerous!"  
  
"Mutant registration for the Freaks!"  
  
The yells of mutant protestors could be heard throughout the city. The people held signs with the same crude phrases written all over them. Most prominently standing out were the calls of one boy around Rogue's age, Jack Lang. She looked at him and the rest of the group with disgust and glared at them.  
  
Gambit felt the hate towards the protestors coming from Rogue and more directed at the leader of them. He leaned against the wall with his shoulder and faced Rogue as she leaned herself against the same wall. "You know dat fool Rogue?"  
  
She looked at him knowing he was serious, he only said her name when he was serious. She looked back towards the crowd, "Yeah, real ass, he goes ta mah school. In a couple classes o' mine. Always givin' me shit bout' mutants, ah'd like ta see him be one latah on."  
  
"Don' worry none, people like dat, always get what comin' ta dem later on by someone. Remy guarantee dat one."  
  
"Yeah, ta bad it won' be me, huh?" with loathing towards Lang. She looked back at Remy but found him staring at her intently, and she quickly looked away, "So what ya gettin' from the crowd?"  
  
He looked away as he shook his thoughts from his mind, "Lotta hate chere, but dere's alotta confusion too. Remy be tinkin' dat many of da people don' know what ta tink." He looked back to her with the same intensity in his eyes.  
  
"Well, if this is all they're gonna hear, we don' got much of a future Remy," she said with disappointment apparent in her voice.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, "Maybe we could persuade them differently together, no?" They stared at each other like that for what seemed like thirty minutes but actually only 30 seconds, until they heard screams.  
  
They both looked up to find the protestors banners and signs on fire. "Looks lahke we gotta Pyro in tha crowd," she said searching the crowd for the culprit.  
  
Remy looked over and saw Sabertooth throwing a car across the street, an insane Pyro torching anything he could see and laughing hysterically, and Colossus who was surveying the situation himself. Remy knew the tin man never had it in him to fight with Magneto, but his contract wasn't up yet.  
  
"Have dibs on which goon ya want sugah?" she asked beginning to take a glove off and in fighting stance.  
  
"Let Remy take de Pyro and kitty cat," thinking at least if he took them Rogue would be safe.  
  
"Alraght, ah'll help ya after ah get done with tall, dark, and metallic," they both ran the opposite directions to their prey.  
  
The Aussie looked over to see a Cajun running towards him holding a fired up Ace in his hands. "Nice of ya to drop by, we're just about ta put another steak on the barbey!" then insane laughter followed after his pun.  
  
Gambit threw the cards, "Come on mate, you and I used to be good ol' pals."  
  
"Long time ago homme, ting's change."  
  
"Yeah, as we can see, so that sheila bring out the supposed good in ya?" Gambit dodged the flames being thrown at him and released more charged cards causing the Aussie to fall to the ground.  
  
"What you want with Gambit mon ami?"  
  
Insane laughter followed, "Still got that cocky attitude of yours huh mate?"  
  
Gambit uncharged the card and asked, "What you talkin' bout?"  
  
"The boss man gave up on you months ago, but he seems interested in your little Rogue. Pretty little thing, isn't she? Can see why ya fell for her."  
  
Gambit turned around quick ready to find Rogue, but was stopped when a very large cat got in his way snarling his teeth. "The boss needs time alone with Rogue, no interruptions," and the three began to fight.  
  
"Don't worry Gambit, I'm sure the sheila will love being an Acolyte," he made a heart out of his flames, "and if ya worried bout the long distance relationships, sometimes they work out," followed by more insane laughter.  
  
More than anything, Gambit wanted to knock that smirk off John's mouth and take a fire extinguisher to him.  
  
"Ya think a giant lahke that would be noticeable in a crowd of fleeing idiots!" Rogue said to herself walking towards the middle of the square where the protestors are fleeing.  
  
She spotted him from behind and ran up to him. He turned around and stared at the girl coming towards him, but didn't move. "Didn't yo momma evah tell ya it ain't polite ta stare!" then she touched his arm.  
  
She armored up and was leaving to help Gambit, but suddenly was pulled back. "You are making it too easy for me Rogue."  
  
She released the metal and looked towards the master of magnetism himself, "That bettah fo' ya?" she said as she glared at the man for the insult.  
  
Magneto took a pipe and had it wrapped around Rogue to hold her still and pinned her against a wall. She struggled with no avail, not even Colossus' strength could get her out of this. "I just want to talk Rogue."  
  
"Well ah don' wanna! Ya got enough lackeys ta help ya out!"  
  
He glared at the girl, she had defiance and a bad temper, he could see why she would be perfect for the cause. "I'm giving you the opportunity to help your friends and yourself Rogue."  
  
"Ah ain't interested!"  
  
"Then perhaps you'll be interested to learn that I have the key to helping you control your powers," she stopped fighting and looked at him in the eyes, looking for a lie, "The machine I built years ago has been remade, I can give you the thing you desire most in this world, the ability to feel again Rogue."  
  
She looked down fighting with herself, "And be a zombie lahke the rest who went through? Ah think not! This life is bettah than no life at all bucket head!"  
  
"I thought you might say that Rogue, so let me get to the point. There is someone who possesses a great threat to me and to the entire mutant population, you are the key to bringing him down."  
  
"Ya got plenty o' people ta help ya out there!"  
  
"Yes, but your powers are unique, to where bringing him down would cause no further delays in mutant progression."  
  
Rogue was listening intently to him, "Ah would rather die than help you."  
  
"But would you rather your family die also?" Rogue froze and held her breath. "If you do not help me I will harm your brother and your dear mother, and from what I have learned, you would not want to make the same mistake you made once already. By helping me you are helping them in all possible ways."  
  
Rogue felt like she had been dumped in a frozen lake and she couldn't breathe, like needles were stinging her skin and she slowly slid down the wall as all her strength to fight the man failed her. She had no choice. He had this all planned from the beginning, from Gambit fighting Sabertooth and Pyro so she would touch Colossus and be alone with Magneto. It was all planed, and she felt like a fool.  
  
Magneto had won in the fight and he knew it. "You must leave the X-Men by tomorrow night. Colossus will be waiting for you by the docks at 4 a.m. The X-Men must believe that you are leaving them willingly. If they attack my base in believing you are forced to do this, I will kill those you hold dearest."  
  
"And what if they don't?" she asked as tears were beginning to become apparent in her eyes as she looked up at him.  
  
"They will, you'll find it remarkable how easily they will accept the truth for someone they never trusted," he smiled, "In the end, you will see it my way."  
  
"Ah nevah had any other choice ta see it," she whispered.  
  
He unwrapped the pipe and called the metal orbs to his mutants. Sabertooth and Pyro made one last attack and jumped in leaving a worn down Gambit alone. Magneto took Colossus in the orb by the boy's metal interior and they were gone.  
  
Gambit ran to Rogue as soon as he saw her. She was sitting against a wall forcing back tears and staring into nothing. It broke Gambit's heart. "Chere! Chere! Rogue!"  
  
She looked up and faintly smiled, "Come on sugah, lets get outta here," she got up and walked away until Remy grabbed her gloved hand.  
  
"What happened Chere?" concern plaguing his voice.  
  
"Latah sugah, we'll talk about it latah," Gambit nodded his head knowing the atmosphere was not good for the talk he wanted and they both walked to the bike hand in hand in silence and the screams of Jack Lang echoing in the background against mutants. Spying Rogue, his schoolmate, and yelled vulgarities at her, but she never turned around. Gambit just lit some cards up and threw them next to the boy, and they left.  
  
End of Chapter 3!!! 


	4. goodbye

Goodbyes  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!  
  
They pulled into the garage, Gambit hopped off the bike and was going to help Rogue, but she quickly got off and walked into the mansion. It was like she was lost in a world of her own. Her eyes held no emotion, but stared blankly in front of her. She walked past Amara and Bobby on the couch watching TV without a word of hello to either of them.  
  
"Hey Rogue, how ya doin'?" Ray asked making his decent down the stairs to join the other two X-Men.  
  
She walked up the stairs with only a small nod.  
  
"One of those days huh?" then he bolted out towards the living room almost knocking her over.  
  
Usually she would yell or glare at the guy, but she continued to trudge up the stairs until she made it to her room and shut the door.  
  
"Oh, like, hi Rogue. How was your trip with the charming Cajun?" an over excited Kitty asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it was good"  
  
"Good? That's all you're like going to say? Come on, all the girls here are like, totally envious of you, and all you say is it was like, good?"  
  
"Not now Kitty."  
  
"Hey Rogue, are you okay?" the perkiness had faded from the girl as concern etched her face for her friend.  
  
"Ah was thinkin' today Kitty, an' ya know, what are we faghtin' for now? Ah mean, what's the point when all we evah do is make more enemies?" she bit her lower lip, as she did whenever she got nervous. If she could make a couple of the X-Men believe that she wanted to leave, then they wouldn't argue later on.  
  
She sat beside Rogue on her bed, "I like, don't know. I guess I like the professor's idea better than that like Magneto's, seems like a better place for us. Are you like thinking about leaving Rogue?"  
  
Rogue looked at her friend, she was going to miss her. "Ah don' know, today changed alotta thangs fo' me."  
  
"Well, maybe you should like talk to the professor about it."  
  
"Ah don' believe in this fight anymore Kit, but ah thank ah shoul' figure it out on mah own anyhow." "But-."  
  
"Petite, Remy needs ta talk ta his chere alone," a Cajun interrupted the girl mid sentence. He was leaning against the doorframe expectantly.  
  
"I was like totally here.."  
  
"Listen ta this Cajun fo' once petite?"  
  
Kitty, although very upset, left knowing that Remy could persuade Rogue better than anyone. "Alright, but Rogue, if you like need anything, I'll be like around."  
  
Rogue nodded her head at her friend, and watched as she closed the door behind her leaving only Remy and herself. She got up off the bed and pretended to make herself busy cleaning up her desk in the corner of the room.  
  
"Chere, what happened?"  
  
"Ah don' know what yer talkin' bout Swamp Rat."  
  
"Don' give Remy dat bull shit chere, Remy know dat Magneto talked ta you, den you come in here and don' talk to no one!" anger was slowly rising in his voice.  
  
"He wants meh ta join him is all," she walked by him putting some books away and not looking him in the eyes.  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist and making her look at him, "An what did ya say?"  
  
"Ya'll don' need meh here anymore, the X-Men has lost mah interest. Ah'm gonna go with him," she yanked her wrist out of his hand.  
  
"Remy know you don' believe in dat chere, how bout' da truth now."  
  
"He's a very persuasive man Remy," she said staring down at the floor.  
  
He took his gloved fingers and picked up her chin so she was looking at him and half whispered to her, "Oui, Remy know all bout' de man's persuasions. Remy used ta work for him, 'member?"  
  
She pulled away from him, trying to push away her feelings for him. "Then ya know ah don' have a choice," her words sounding more cold than what she had meant.  
  
"Ya can refuse chere! Remy know exactly what gonna' happen, an' it ain't worth it, no matter what he sayin'!"  
  
"Ah have ta go with him Remy!" both were now yelling at eachother.  
  
"No ya don' chere! He offerin' ya what in yo best interest but its not!" he yelled trying to force her to look at him.  
  
She dropped the books in her hands and stared up at him, "Its in mah fahmlies best interest! An' don' tell meh ya know how it feels cause ya don'! You got yer criminal record cleared an' that's fine! But ah," her voice began to waver as the tears were beginning to show in her eyes, "But ah gotta do this ta save mah family! If ah say no, he'll hurt Kurt an' Mystique, ah hurt her once, ah can't do it again!" she turned around and tried to stop herself from the oncoming tears.  
  
"Den when it gonna be enough chere, how long you gonna stay wit him before you figure out he never gonna let you go?" his voice calm this time reaching out to her.  
  
She turned around with the tears wiped away and said firmly, "Then ah guess ya bettah learn ta fight ah friend?"  
  
"Just a friend chere?" They stared at eachother and before Rogue could say another word they were interrupted by Xavier's voice in their heads.  
  
"Rogue, Gambit come down to my office please."  
  
Rogue turned her gaze away and headed towards Xavier's office with Gambit behind her. She pushed his door open and was greeted with a smile from the professor.  
  
"I saw the news programs on the event, I must say that I am very proud of both of you. You did a marvelous job."  
  
"Dank you professor," Remy said acting like the previous event never happened.  
  
"Were there any complications that I should know about?" he asked looking directly at Rogue as if he knew something.  
  
She stared at him back wondering if he knew until Gambit said, "No professor, everyting, went jus' fine."  
  
"Alright, I will dismiss you then, and if there is anything else you would like to talk about, then feel free to ask me."  
  
The two walked out of the room and an astonished Rogue looked at Remy as they walked down the hall, "Do ya thank he knows?"  
  
"Oui, can' fool nothing by on dat man."  
  
"Why didn' ya tell him?"  
  
He stopped her the hall and looked at her, "Cause Remy knows how dat man work more dan anyone, if you tell, he gonna hurt yo family, non?"  
  
She nodded her head, "Den Remy gonna let you do what you gotta do, professor prolly tink da same thing."  
  
She looked at him, "Thank ya Remy, thank ya so much," then hugged him.  
  
The girl kept him guessing, not in a million years would he expect a hug from her, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head covered by hair, "Welcome Chere."  
  
*******************************12 o'clock at night*************************  
  
She was packing her things up in a duffel bag and briefly touched the side of Kitty's cheek to tap into the girl's powers. Kitty would never even know as she only fell into a deeper slumber. Rogue put the note she wrote for Kitty on the girl's nightstand by her alarm clock. As much as Rogue hated hearing the perkiness and "like" and "totally" from the girl, she was her best friend. The note said nothing about her true motives for fear of the X-Men being in danger, but said she no longer felt the same way about the team and that she was sorry, and no matter what happens, Rogue will always think of her as her best friend.  
  
She left the room and headed towards her brothers room, Kurt. She phased through the door to see a blue fuzz ball spread eagle across his bed, tangled in a web of sheets and blankets. The picture made her smile. She walked cautiously over to his bed, but then remembered as he snored that he sleeps like a log. She touched his face, taking his powers and left the same type of note on his nightstand. The note revolved around her love for her brother and how she'll always be with him. She ported out of the room and made her last stop.  
  
She knocked twice. The door opened and a pair of red eyes looked back at her. "Been waitin' for ya," she walked in his room and he shut the door.  
  
"Thought ah'd say bye befor' ah left to ya," she looked over at him only to the already gorgeous Cajun wearing boxers and a black t-shirt, which only made him more desirable.  
  
"Did ya tell em?" he walked over to his bed and sat down.  
  
She followed him and sat next to him, "They got a good ideah that ah'm leavin', ah left Kurt an' Kitty a note, I left ah long one on mah bed fo' further explainin'," they spoke of it as if it was usual for this to happen.  
  
"When you gotta go chere?" he asked with a strain in his voice. The one girl he actually fell for was leaving him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Couple a hours," she said staring at the wall.  
  
"You gonna stay wit' Remy fo' a while?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do. "Let Remy hold ya in his arms before ya have ta leave one time Rogue."  
  
She looked at his eyes and nodded her head. The two leaned back in the bed, and Remy held her as he slept. When she thought he was alseep, she said in barely a whisper, "Ah love ya."  
  
He opened his eyes and never said anything, not wanting to embarrass her for something he was never supposed to hear awake. Thirty minutes later she got up and was headed to the window ready to teleport out, but was stopped by Remy.  
  
"Ah gotta go," she said her eyes pleading for him to let her go.  
  
He nodded his head and took his trench coat and put it on her. "Dis is yours now, don' forget Remy none chere."  
  
She smiled, "Yer an X-man sugah, we'll be seein' eachother again." They looked at eachother and Remy leaned down slowly and Rogue made no move to stop him. He kissed her before her powers kicked in and then fell. Rogue pulled him to the bed.  
  
"Latah sugah," then she teleported to the docks to meet her new team. 


	5. Meeting

Meeting  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"Yes, it seems Rogue has decided to join Magneto's team. Her motives are confusing to me, but we must allow her to make that choice on her own," the professor explained looking at his students.  
  
"But this doesn't make any sense professor, I mean, why would Rogue all the sudden change sides. She never gave any sign she was unhappy with the X- Men," Jean remarked not understanding the situation herself.  
  
The living room was crowded with X-Men, none of them could understand why Rogue had left. Kitty was in the corner holding onto her letter for dear life as if it would vanish and Kurt looked down at the ground, regretting he had not talked to his sister before she left. But he knew that Rogue's intentions were good, and she had to do this for her own reasons. Remy stood in the shadows during the discussion with glasses on, so his expression was unreadable.  
  
It wasn't until the remark made by Scott that Remy showed any sign of caring about the situation. "Well, once an enemy, always an enemy, we should be prepared to fight her at any costs now."  
  
"You know mon ami, maybe dat why de femme left in da firs' place, ta get away from know it all pricks like you," Remy replied, anger blazing in his eyes.  
  
"You want to start something Gambit, or are you just being defensive over the turncoat?"  
  
Remy took out a card and charged it, by this time the two were less than five feet away, sizing the other up.  
  
"Remy, Scott, I suggest you stop this argument," the professor stated.  
  
Remy uncharged his cards and Scott lowered his hands from his glasses. "Alright X-men, despite the unfortunate occurrences, you do still have a danger room session in half an hour, I suggest you all go get ready."  
  
They all left the room. Remy headed over to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Don' worry elf, Rogue got her reasons, she gonna be okay," then walked out.  
  
****************************At Magneto's Base****************************  
  
"Thank you for coming Rogue, I hope the ride over wasn't too uncomfortable," she glared at Magneto for her only response. "Well, I believe I will start your initiation here by informing you of what is expected of you during the mission." He handed her a file folder containing the data of the person.  
  
Rogue opened the folder only to find the information of the boy she went to school with, Jack Lang. She read the files, what he was doing now, and what he would become later on, a leader of the Friends of Humanity. It showed how he would hurt mutants and kill thousands. Rogue looked up, realizing the only possible way Magneto could learn all this, Irene.  
  
She looked up at the file folder to Magneto, "You are to destroy him."  
  
"Destroy? Ah'm suppos' ta kill em?"  
  
"Yes, as you have read, he will become a dangerous threat not only to me but to all mutant kind."  
  
"So why can' yo boys take em' out?"  
  
"My men lack a certain..cover up of the situation that you can succeed with."  
  
"Ya want it ta look lahke an accident?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"An how ya reckon' ah do that?" she asked glaring at him. She knew the answer, she just never hoped she would have to do it.  
  
"Absorb him. Not only will it not leave any traces of a mutant, but also you'll gain valuable information about the Friends of Humanity program." He turned his back to her and continued, "You must also gain more power before you follow through with this, as I have mentioned previously, I have restored the machine to enhance mutant ability from Asteroid M. When you go through the machine you will have complete control of your powers."  
  
"An' will ah turn inta a zombie lahke the rest o' yer men?!" she asked glaring at the man.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, there are no side effects as far as I'm concerned, or else I would have shut Pyro up long ago."  
  
She laughed to herself, then got to the point with the man, "What else, ya wouldn't enhance mah powers jus' fo' shits an' giggles."  
  
"Mr. Lang will not be taken down easily, as it was foreseen," Rogue glared at the man for talking about Irene, "so you will need some extra abilities, including telekinesis and healing," he looked at her seriously and stared her down.  
  
She had to hurt her friends more than she already did? Even though she really didn't favor the red head Jean Grey, but she would never do that to her. And to betray Logan? The man who had helped regain her mind? She tried to come up with a solution to get out of the situation, "Ah coul' never hold their power fo' that long, only fo' a couple a days, yer talkin' a week at least."  
  
"By going through the machine Rogue, you will keep their abilities for months," Colossus then came through the door interrupting the conversation, "More of this will be discussed, but for now I will have Colossus escort you to your room, you will have a training session with my team in the morning." She got up and was heading towards the door when Magneto added in, "I'm sure you'll find it more straining than it was with the X-Men." She looked at him one last time before leaving and glared, then walked out with Colossus.  
  
Colossus shut the door and began to walk down the hall with Rogue following. "You know, I know how you feel."  
  
"Excuse meh?" she asked coldly not knowing how he could possibly know.  
  
"My family lives in Russia, my mother is very sick. We could never afford the medical assistance that she needs. That's when Magneto offered to help her as long as I join him. You and I are much alike Rogue," he never looked at her just straight ahead.  
  
"Do ya think ah'm doin' tha raght thang?"  
  
"I could never justify the killing of one man to save another, but your intentions are good. I would do the same thing in your place."  
  
"Yeah," she looked down at the floor.  
  
It was silent for a while until Colossus spoke, "This is your room, you'll find everything you need here, and if you need something else just let me know. Down the hall to the right you'll find a lounge area. Not very homely looking, all metal, but there is a television. I warn you that Pyro does stay there a lot though," he smiled and then added, "But you look like you could handle him."  
  
"Thanks a lot Colossus."  
  
He nodded his head, "at six in the morning we train, but you get up at four," he looked at her with concern and she knew he was talking about the machine, she nodded, "your uniform is on your bed," he then shut her door and exited the hallway.  
  
She walked over to her bed and took off the coat Remy had given her. She looked at her uniform, all black. It had short sleeves and was equipped with black gloves with holes in the fingertips. It reminded her of Remy.  
  
She stared at the uniform for a while thinking of what would happen tomorrow if she had to attack the X-Men. As much as she hated it, she had to be successful, then she could go back home. Home was such a strange word for her, but she actually did acquire one, the only problem would be if the X-Men would let her back in.  
  
She put the coat back on and got in bed falling asleep to the smell of Cajun spice.  
  
**************************************The End of Ch. 5******************** Rogue's uniform is like the one she wore when Xavier had the vision after Apocalypse. Best idea I can give you, sorry.Okay so not a lot of Romy, but you'll see later on. Thanks a ton for the reviews. 


	6. Reunion

Reunions  
  
She was standing in the chamber; a nervous expression marked her face. She turned to face the master of magnetism, biting her lower lip, "Ya'll said this ain't gonna hurt, rahght?"  
  
"I never said any such thing Rogue," he then shut the door on a terrified girl.  
  
She felt herself being sucked into the chamber, and seeing blinding red lights. Her eyes then closed and she could feel the blood in her body boil. She wanted more than anything to rip her skin open to breathe. The pain unbearable, she screamed and was then thrown back.  
  
The door of the chamber opened, and she got to her feet slowly raising her head to make eye contact with Magneto. She felt, stronger. Rogue began to feel the power that she held; she moved her fingers and then began to walk towards Magneto.  
  
"When do we go?" she asked him. As much as she was still herself, the immense power that she held was overwhelming, and she wanted desperately to try it out. And most of all, she wanted to show Remy the touch she could never give him before.  
  
Magneto smiled at her with satisfaction, "Suit up, you have a training session first, then we will make a move tonight."  
  
She walked out of the room completely satisfied with herself. She swore her mind had not changed any, but the thought of being able to kill Lang seemed to sound better and better. The more powerful she became, as with any human, the more she wanted revenge.  
  
*****************Training Session******************  
  
"Nice outfit Sheila, are ya in the mood for a hot date later?" Pyro asked lighting up flames in both his hands.  
  
Rogue made a disgusted look, "Let's jus' get this ovah with?"  
  
Sabertooth walked in followed by Colossus. "Alright runts, unlike the X- men," Sabertooth looked over towards Rogue, "we don't do simulations. It's the real thing here. If you get knocked out, you're out."  
  
Rogue glared at the large cat, "Fahne bah me sugah."  
  
They started and Colossus immediately armored up. Pyro began make animals in the air and started to attack Sabertooth with them. Rogue disappeared into the shadows of the warehouse unnoticed.  
  
Colossus rammed Sabertooth in the back and he went slamming through a pile of empty crates. Rogue snuck up behind Colossus and before he had a chance to dodge her, she grabbed his face causing him to pass out.  
  
The new power she felt in her was incredible. The feeling before was nothing compared to this, he was running through her veins. She then armored up as well and in an instant Pyro began to encircle her in flames. But they were no use as the metal rejected them. Rogue ran towards him punched him with her bare hand. No reaction, but an angry Aussie. She could touch. She smiled again but touched to absorb. She felt the same power.  
  
Sabertooth lunged at her from the back and they both went through a wall. She was covered by metal so no damage was done. They faced each other off, "Give it up girlie, you can't win against an animal," he snarled at her.  
  
"No, ah can', but ah can become one if ya give meh a chance," she smiled and they both attacked at the same time. They were matched. He couldn't be hurt because of his strength and her having a metallic body. There were no flames she could control and the only way of winning would be to touch him, and he wasn't allowing that. It wasn't until Magneto ended the session that either of them stopped.  
  
Colossus and Pyro were beginning to come to when Magneto spoke, "Well done Acolytes," Rogue grimaced, not used to the new name. "I suggest you get some rest, tonight we create chaos for the X-Men," he then looked at Rogue, "and you will obtain new powers.  
  
They exited the room in opposite ways. Rogue thought to herself, this would be something to remember.  
  
***************Later that night at the docks*************  
  
"Like the new uniform Sheila, but that coat looks awfully familiar," Pyro said knowing where the coat came from.  
  
"Good, then ya know, if ya put a burn mark on it, yer gonna have a ragin' Cajun on yer hands!"  
  
He then smiled at the smart comment, and then began to laugh insanely.  
  
"Ah lord, ah'd woulda rather be partnered with Sabertooth than an insane firefly," she said anger rising.  
  
This only made him laugh more before he stated, "Let's get this show on the road shall we love?"  
  
Rogue only nodded her head and watched as the fire starter lit the flames and began to torch anything that was made of wood. Rogue used the new powers she got previously to make the flames raise higher in the air and grow.  
  
***************At the Mansion***********  
  
"X-Men, assemble the full team, Magneto has attacked the docks," Professor Xavier's voice chimed in their heads while they were sleeping.  
  
They all got up dressed and ready and headed towards the black bird. None seemed as ready as Gambit did; he knew he would see her again. In less than 15 minutes they were taking off, Scott was flying when he added the remark, "Remember X-Men, Rogue will be there," he then more directly looked towards Remy, "don't let your past feeling for her get in the way." Remy then glared at the uptight mutant and charged a card. Kitty grabbed his forearm before he could do anything else. He looked over to her and he understood she felt the same way, "You right petite, hate ta use one of Remy's good cards on scum like dat," he then uncharged the card and waited for their decent.  
  
They were at the warehouse now and Storm flew immediately to the raging fires and began to rain down on them. Wolverine gave out the commands, "Half-pint and Red, you take the south dock, Cyc and Elf take the east, Gumbo, you're with me."  
  
They all headed into their opposite directions. "Do you see them anywhere Kitty?" Jean asked the brunette.  
  
"No, but they like totally did a number on this place. It's like destroyed."  
  
"I don't know either, but whatever it was it must have been-." she was cut off as she felt a cold hand touch her own face.  
  
Rogue held on for a while until Jean passed out on the ground, and then mumbled to herself, "That was a little too easy." She looked at the red head for only a second before she heard Kitty calling for Jean. She quickly disappeared into the shadows unable to face her friend.  
  
A couple minutes later Kitty found Jean, "Rogue," she breathed out. Scott and Nightcrawler ran into Kitty and an unconscious Jean.  
  
Scott's anger grew when he saw Jean, "We take them out," and then he walked away.  
  
"You see anything Gumbo?"  
  
"Oui, Remy see an insane Aussie trying ta take down Storm who's rainin' on his parade, and a big ol' cat occupyin' de elf an' kitty."  
  
Wolverine growled at the mention of Sabertooth and motioned for Gambit, "Come on, let's go help 'em."  
  
They began to head over when a girl with white bangs made her way to Wolverine's path. "Logan, ya gotta help meh, ah can' do this anymore, an' they won' let meh out!" She looked hysterical and Wolverine turned around to Gambit, "You go help them, I'm gonna get Rogue outta-."  
  
She touched his face absorbing him. He fell to the ground, "Sorry Wolvie," she said with genuine regret in her voice. She looked at Remy, "Alone at last," then smiled.  
  
He smiled also at her antics. The dame was dangerous, but when was Remy ever one to turn away from danger? "So it seems chere, like de new uniform," Remy looked her up and down, "Like it a lot, nice coat too."  
  
She began to walk towards him, stepping over Wolverine, "Ah good friend gave it ta meh."  
  
"Aw chere, Remy more den jus' a friend," he smiled at her and then winked.  
  
"Jus' wait sugah," she heard footsteps from the left of her with her new senses picked up from Wolverine and she turned. Before she could react though, she was blasted off the building and fell through a nearby one.  
  
Gambit was furious and he looked over at Cyclops. "Ya fool! Ya coulda killed her!" He then punched Cyclops in the face knocking him out.  
  
He then stealthily went down to the warehouse and made his way through the smashed brick, but didn't see any sign of Rogue. "Chere? Where are ya?"  
  
He felt a kick underneath his legs and he fell hard against the brick. He muttered some French under his breath in pain. He looked up to see a familiar porcelain looking face looking down on him.  
  
She bent down and straddled him by the waist and leaned her forearms against his chest. She got dangerously close to his face. "If ah hadn't absorbed Wolverine, ah prolly woulda died," she said a small smirk playing on her face.  
  
"Dat wasn't supposed ta happen chere, Remy tried ta save ya but-.."  
  
She cut him off, "Well, if all the girls ya trah ta save end up dead, ah suggest ya'll go inta early retirement."  
  
He missed her so much. Though the circumstances were not in his favor at the time, he could have stayed all night with her. He looked around to find fallen ash from the previous explosion. He looked back at her, "Ya know chere, dis stuff can be deadly if ya eat it."  
  
She looked around and smiled mischievously and said to him, "But a kiss, can be even deadlier if ya mean it," she leaned forward and kissed the Cajun full on the lips, enjoying every second.  
  
He didn't know how she was able to do it, but he didn't care either. He wrapped his hands around her waist, but to his misfortune, she broke the kiss. "See ya round Swamp Rat," she slowly got up and flew out of the building.  
  
He laid there for a couple minutes, absorbing everything that had just happened, then got up with a smile on his face, "Tings jus' got real interestin' fo' Remy."  
  
She spoke to her new team makes telekinetically and they just as easily exited the area as they came in, leaving behind wounded X-Men. 


	7. Consequences

Consequences  
  
They came back to the warehouse base, where Magneto was waiting for them. One by one they stepped out of the metal orbs and into the building. He watched them enter and closed the door. "You did it?"  
  
"Yeah," was all Rogue said.  
  
"You absorbed both Jean Grey and Wolverine?" confirming that she followed through.  
  
"Yeah, ah got em both," she turned to face him getting annoyed with the man's questions.  
  
"Good," he then took a steel pipe and sent it flying towards her. It hit her square in the chest, and she hit the wall hard. He took another pipe and stabbed her through the stomach with it. Colossus and Pyro stared at what was happening. They were lost for words and couldn't make any movements to help, or they'd both get the same penalty. Sabertooth stood next to Magneto amused with what happened.  
  
Magneto walked towards her, "You listen to me, fighting Gambit was not part of the mission," his voice got dangerously low, "listen to my orders or next time the penalty will be far worse," he then turned and began to walk out of the room.  
  
Pyro and Colossus watched as he left and Sabertooth followed Magneto. They stared at Rogue, unsure of what they should do. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she would never let them fall. "Ya'll gotta pull it out, ah got Wolverine's powah, it'll heal," her voice was strained and she gasped at the pain she felt as she spoke.  
  
Colossus nodded his head and walked over to the girl, grabbing the pole with both of his hands. He looked at Rogue signaling her to prepare herself. She nodded her head, "Ready sugah."  
  
He then pulled as hard as he could. The pole came out covered in blood. Rogue let out a blood-curdling cry. She fell to the ground and began to heal.  
  
They both looked at her, both worried. "C'mon Sheila, let's get ya back to ya room," concern and sympathy apparent in his voice as he helped her up. Silently he hoped this job would get over soon, because he didn't think Rogue would last much longer.  
  
***********************At the mansion************************************  
  
The X-men came into the mansion. Most were exhausted from the previous battle. But two were furious, as they barged into the institute. Scott and Remy were at each other's throats.  
  
"It was part of the mission Remy!!" Scott bellowed at the Cajun.  
  
"Non! It never be a part of de mission fo' ANY X-Man to try an' kill someone!"  
  
"Where do your loyalties lie, Gambit?!" they began to get closer to one another. The other X-men just watched, ready for an attack by one any minute.  
  
The professor showed up just in time as he broke up the fight between then two. "Scott, Remy, there is no need for this," he looked at the two sternly, "Scott, you must understand that Remy is right, you were never supposed to injure them, just detain them and prevent any further damage."  
  
Scott looked astonished. "Sorry professor," he said through gritted teeth, "it won't happen again."  
  
"Better believe it won' homme."  
  
Scott left the room and headed upstairs blowing off steam. The professor addressed the whole group, "It seems that the chaos at the docks was just a distraction for us. The real objective was for Rogue to gain Wolverine's and Jean's powers for Magneto's future benefits later on."  
  
"But, like what?" a confused Kitty asked.  
  
"That, I do not know, but we must be prepared. I have found traces in Rogue's mind focusing around a Mr. Jack Lang. I must ask you all to keep an eye on this young man."  
  
"But professor that might be difficult, he seems to hate mutants," Kurt added in.  
  
"Be less direct then. The school dance is the perfect opportunity for an attack of any sort. I suggest you all attend, tomorrow night, and keep your eyes open. That will be all," he then left the room and the students soon went their opposite ways.  
  
**********************At the base****************************************  
  
She sat in a chair in her room, elbows on her knees and hands covering her mouth in deep thought. It wasn't until John came in that her trance was broken, "Hey, whatcha thinkin'?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothin'."  
  
He sighed, truth be told, he had grown fond of the Rogue. She had made a pretty good friend, and he felt he had to help her out right now. "Do ya think he'll let meh go aftah all o' this?" she asked looking at him.  
  
He looked down to the floor, "No, if truth have it, he'll keep ya working here till ya die."  
  
"Ah gotta plan, Pyro."  
  
He looked up at her with confusion in his face. "Ah'm gonna die aftah all this."  
  
"You gonna kill yourself Sheila? I gotta say, that ain't the brightest idea I've heard, and I'm pretty nuts too."  
  
"Nah not lahke that, I'm gonna fake mah death aftah its all ovah. Everyone will thank ah'm dead. Everyone."  
  
"And Gambit?" he looked at her seriously.  
  
She sighed and looked back to the ground, "Who am ah kiddin'? Ah'm a love sick river rat."  
  
A brief silence fell between them, "Don't worry Sheila, we'll think of something to get you outta here, I swear on my sweet Australian ass!"  
  
She laughed faintly, him and Colossus were good people, they just got mixed with the wrong man.  
  
He held out his hand for her as he stood up, "Now, Magneto has told us to go to a high school dance, said ol' Jackie boy will be there," he moved his eye brows suggestively, "So let's get this stupid thing over with and you can go to back with the goodies."  
  
She smiled and stood up, ignoring his hand, "Then let's make this a dance they'll nevah forget tomorrow night huh?" she walked out of the room with Pyro behind her. 


	8. The Dance

The Dance  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, just staring back into her eyes. Remembering everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks.  
  
****************************Flashback********************************  
  
"Don' worry none, people like dat, always get what comin' ta dem later on by someone. Remy guarantee dat one."  
  
"Yeah, ta bad it won' be me, huh?"  
  
*********************End Flashback**************************************  
  
She smiled to herself. How ironic it seemed that not too long ago she wanted to teach Jack Lang a lesson, and now he was her target. A small smile made it's way to her lips.  
  
After all this, she would finally be able to go back to the institute. But would she really? She lied and hurt her friends, worked for the enemy, and now she was supposed to kill someone. It would never be water under the bridge for her and she knew it. Despite telling herself day after day that killing Lang would fade from her memory later on, she knew it wouldn't.  
  
She looked down at her hands. They were bare, but she put the black gloves back on. She could now touch, but the further she distanced herself from people, the easier it would be for her after this whole mess.  
  
John burst his way through the door without knocking, startling Rogue. "Ya ready Sheila? This'll be my first time to a party in a long time!" he was a little too excited for Rogue to handle at the time.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Fer Pete's sake John, do ya have ta wear orange in everythang ya wear!"  
  
He looked down at his clothes, baggy blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that said "Pyro" in big letters, "Well, I figure if I'm gonna torch the place later on, they might as well know who did it, duh Rogue," he replied and then walked out of the room.  
  
She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, she wore baggy green pants and a black tank top, her hair was up in a ponytail. She had no need to get dressed up, the party wouldn't last long. She leaned over to her mirror and kissed her reflection, leaving the dark purple lipstick on it, she began to walk out of the room and shut the door whispering back, "Goodbye Rogue."  
  
******************************At the dance/party***************************  
  
There were people everywhere; it didn't seem possible that all these people went to the school. The music was blaring and the bright lights were flashing. The dance seemed more like a rave than a school event.  
  
The X-Men were distanced across the room keeping their eyes out for the Acolytes, but having fun at the same time. Scott and Jean were dancing, Kurt and Amanda, and Kitty and Lance. The younger ones were walking around awkwardly or causing trouble.  
  
Remy was leaning against a wall and talking to a pack of girls who were shamelessly flirting with him, he looked bored and annoyed. It wasn't until the doors of the gym opened that Remy turned his head.  
  
A tall guy around 6'2" walked in followed by an orange haired guy with a stupid grin on his face and a lighter in his hand. Rogue was in front of them surveying the situation, spotting Remy. It wasn't until John grabbed her hand that she broke the gaze. "C'mon Rogue, I love this song!"  
  
She looked at Remy with a look that cried for help. "John, we're suppose' ta be here of' a mission, remember?" she yanked her hand back and glared at him.  
  
He grabbed her hand again, "Doesn't mean we have to be numb for the rest of the night Sheila!" She gave in and they made their way to the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
Remy watched her, he knew John was a nice guy, but he was still jealous. "Pardon Remy petites, but mon chere has arrived," he then bowed out of his fan club and made his way to Rogue.  
  
"Care if Remy cut in homme?" he asked looking at Pyro.  
  
"I guess, love ta stay Sheila," he then grabbed her hand, "but the others are callin' for me." She began to smile, "Now, now, I know its heart breakin' but we will meet again!"  
  
Remy shoved him away, getting annoyed with the Aussie. John just began to laugh and made his way over to Amara and started dancing with her.  
  
Remy leaned down and whispered in Rogue's ear, "Remy hopin' you'd show up chere."  
  
She looked up at him, "Don' be too sure of that Swamp Rat."  
  
A slow song started to play and Remy took her in his arms, he touched the small of her back with his bare hands, and was thrilled. He smiled and she smiled back, "So why you come tonight chere?"  
  
"You firs'," she looked up at him.  
  
"Truth be told, Remy came fo' you."  
  
"Ahh, and tha othah Acolytes too, huh?"  
  
"Naw, dat was de original coming, but Remy only care fo' his chere,"  
  
She looked up at him tears shining in her eyes, but never falling, "That's sweet Remy," she hugged him closer to her, "An' ah wish ah coul' say the same, but ah came fo' Jack Lang."  
  
He looked at her confused, then teased her, "You gotta thing fo' de boy, if so, you better reconsider de whole mutant thing."  
  
She began to laugh. Remy looked surprised, it wasn't the sweet laugh of Rogue, but a colder laugh. She looked back up at him putting her hand in front of his face, "No love," her hand began to glow a red color, like Remy's did when he charged a card, "This and Jack, and don' tell meh that killing Lang won' make anything bettah cause it will. Aren't ya tired of people lahke him endin' up on top, when they shoul' be six feet under?"  
  
He pulled her tighter to him, hoping the other X-Men had not seen or heard what happened. He looked at her, tears in her eyes and a hurt expression on her face. He could tell she was fighting with herself whether to follow through, and her dark side was winning.  
  
He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You can' do dat chere, Remy know you can'."  
  
Their hold on one another loosened and she looked back up at him, "Ah know, ah know," a small laugh escaped her lips. They held each other again, in a loving embrace, she gently whispered to him, "Ah guess ah'm jus' tired of wearin' masks Remy."  
  
"What you mean chere?"  
  
"What do ah mean Gambit?" she emphasized his name that time.  
  
He brought her closer to him and they stayed like that, dancing for a couple of minutes. She looked up at the clock, it was eleven. She whispered into his ear, "We need ta get off the floor."  
  
He looked at her with confusion, but she led him off the dance floor anyway, holding his hand. Just when they got to the far corner, screams were heard, as flames were lighting the balloons and banners on fire.  
  
Rogue forced Remy's attention away from the fire as she held his face in her hands and stared at him intently, "Ah'm sorrah, sugah, but ah have ta do this," she kissed him and then ran towards Pyro.  
  
Remy watched her go and saw everything being torched, the X-men were looking for the culprit but couldn't find him in the crowd of screaming students. He watched Rogue point Colossus in the direction of Jack Lang.  
  
Colossus walked over to the man, and grabbed him placing a hand over his mouth. He headed out the door unnoticed by the other students, with Rogue and Pyro following.  
  
Scott headed over to Remy with Jean, Kitty, and Kurt a couple of minutes later. "Did you see where they went?!"  
  
As much as he hated to do it, he knew he had to stop Rogue from doing this or he would never get her back, "Oui." 


	9. Partings

"Wake up ya damn bloke!" an unconscious Jack Lang heard from the back of his head. He slowly opened his eyes, to find three people standing in front of him. His arms and legs were bound together. His vision was blurry as he was confused of what was happening. He looked around at his surroundings scared.  
  
"Aw, sugah, don' worry, ya won' be scared much longer," Rogue looked at him with a smile playing on her face.  
  
He looked up at the girl, realizing who she was, "You filthy muties! Untie me now!"  
  
John laughed at the boy's demands, "You are not in the position to be makin' demands mate."  
  
Jack glared at the orange haired mutant, "And do you have any idea of who I am?! If any harm comes to me, you'll be lucky if you get life in prison!"  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes and looked at his two friends, "Geez, for being a 'threat to mutant kind' he's not a bright one," he knocked on the boy's head, "HELLO! Of course we know who you are, that's why we're killing you."  
  
He looked up this time at them with fear in his eyes, "Kill? But you can't. Please! You can't do this!"  
  
"Sorry sugah, ah ain't got a choice in tha mattah," Rogue began to walk over towards him taking off her glove. She kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Please Rogue! I'll do anything you want! I'll leave mutants alone, I swear!" Jack was beginning to cringe away.  
  
She paused and stared at the scared boy directly in the eyes. She shook her head, "Ya shouldn' lie ta meh Jackie boy," she tapped the temple of her head letting Lang in on her secret, "Ya can' lie ta a telepath, you and ah know what's gonna happen if ah let ya go."  
  
His eyes lost their fear after she said that, and he looked at her with hate. "If you kill me everything will be worse for mutants! You'll get everything you freaks deserve!"  
  
"Nah mate, cause nobody's going to know mutants did it," Pyro looked at Rogue feeling sympathy for his friend. She had hurt in her eyes.  
  
She looked back at the naïve man, and brought her hand closer to his face, "Now ya bettah brace yo'self sugah, cause this is really gonna hurt."  
  
The boy looked at Rogue with terror and hate in his eyes, he tried to back away from her outreaching hand, but the effort was fruitless as he was tied to a poll in the docking area.  
  
Pyro and Colossus looked at Rogue, waiting for it to be over with, until they saw a beam of red light blow through a nearby crate, startling the three of them. Rogue put her glove back on turning away from her victim for the moment and stood up. "Well, well boys, looks lahke we got company. How bout we show them some southern hospitality."  
  
They both nodded their heads as Pyro began to shoot flames and Colossus metaled up.  
  
Jean was the first one to float through the area, followed by Scott, Kitty, Nightcrawler, and a sly Cajun making his way towards the front holding a glowing card.  
  
"The red head is mahne boys," she lifted herself into the air with her stolen powers, "Take whoever ya'll want."  
  
Rogue and Jean glared at one another for a few seconds before the first psychic blast was sent towards Rogue. She blocked it and sent a more powerful one towards Jean. The red head tried to block it, but her mind was being attacked at the same time by Rogue, and she was thrown back against the ground knocking her unconscious.  
  
Rogue smiled to herself, and turned back towards Lang to find that a certain Kitty had untied the boy. She knocked Kitty off her feat with a psychic blast and made her way over to her prey before he could escape.  
  
Holding him in place, she surveyed the area only to find Pyro making a dragon attacking Nightcrawler, and him desperately trying to dodge the animal. Rogue sent Pyro a message telepathically, 'you bettah be careful with mah fuzzball of a brother Aussie, or ah'm gonna send ya back ta Australia in pieces!' He began to laugh and nodded his head, letting her know he understood.  
  
Colossus was fighting Cyclops in the corner of the building. She could see Scott getting upset as his beams had no effect on the metal man, his attempts were becoming futile.  
  
She turned back to Lang and grabbed his arm harshly, "C'mon stud, we need some alone tahme," she pulled him out of the building and was making her way towards the water, when Gambit stopped her in her path.  
  
"You leave without sayin' goodbye ta Gambit chere?" he was leaning on his staff and looked hurt, but Rogue continued to glare at him knowing him better.  
  
"This ain't none of yer concern swamp rat, so either help me or get outta the way!"  
  
He looked down and shook his head, "Remy can' help you the way you want chere," he looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "Dat why he gonna hate ta fight de River Rat he fell in love with."  
  
Her eyes opened wide, surprised by his words. She wanted more then anything to let the scumbag go and hug Remy, never letting him go. But there was too much at steak now to back off.  
  
"Thank god! At least one of you mutant freaks has some sense," the voice cut into Gambit like a knife, and he glared at Lang.  
  
"Shut up an' let mom an' dad talk boy!" he hit him on the head with his staff causing the boy to fall down.  
  
Rogue looked at Lang with disgust in her eyes. Now, more than ever, she wanted to suck the life out of him and make him suffer. She took off her glove and started towards him when a kick from under her legs made her crash to the floor.  
  
"Remy can' let you do dat chere," he was in a fighting stance now, waiting for Rogue to attack.  
  
"Ya know sugah, ya keep searchin' fo' the truth with meh, yer soon gonna regret it," she flew up back to her feet, with fire burning in her eyes. More than ever, Gambit regretted he did that. She metaled up using Colossus' ability and picked up discarded wood on the ground charging it up.  
  
"Merde," was all he breathed out before she threw it at him. He dodged the attack and sent some cards of his own back at her. She dodged his attack with telekinesis, and sent a psychic blast towards him.  
  
"This is pointless Remy! Don' ya undahstand, that ya can' hurt meh!"  
  
"Oui, but Remy not tryin' ta hurt you, he tryin' ta save you."  
  
They were interrupted however when Pyro joined. He looked at the two and shouted to Rogue, "Need some help Sheila?"  
  
Rogue nodded her head and made her way over to Lang and shouted, "Surround us in fire John!" Pyro nodded his head making the flames rise high into the air. Remy stood on the outside catching glimpses of Rogue looking at him through the fire.  
  
She began to speak telepathically to the Cajun, 'This is the only way Remy, ah'm sorry,' her eyes stared into his own, revealing all the pain she'd been put through over the last couple of weeks.  
  
Gambit yelled back, trying desperately to get through to her, "No Rogue, It don' have ta be dis way! Come back ta da institute with me Rogue, we'll fix dis!"  
  
She continued to stare at him, afraid to look away fearing she'd never see him again. 'No, ah coul' nevah go back aftah this, ya deserve bettah Remy.'  
  
"Der nothing better dan you Rogue."  
  
Rogue had tears shinning in her eyes at what Gambit had said. She turned her head, in attempt to distract her attention away from Remy, when she noticed Lang trying to make his way out of the fire, she grabbed him telekinetically and held him close to her then looked back at Remy, 'Ya can' save me sugah, ah'm too far gone."  
  
Remy shook his head in disbelief of what she was telling him. His heart was breaking for the only girl he ever cared about. He looked at her and could see through the flames as tears were streaking down her face. The first time he ever saw her really cry, and he hated it more than anything in the world. He wanted to kill the man who made her cry, but found himself stuck to where he was looking at her for what he thought would be the last time.  
  
She looked at him one last time and spoke out loud this time, "Remembah meh how ah use ta be, an' that ah loved ya more than lahfe itself Remy LeBaeu."  
  
"Chere."  
  
"Ah'm sorrah," she made the flames go higher with Pyro's stolen powers not letting Remy in. She turned to Lang changing her fragile look to a malicious demeanor.  
  
She walked towards the boy holding him in his place, "You disgust me you mutant freak!"  
  
"Ah don' thank too fondly of ya either," she then smiled at Lang and got an inch from his face, "How bout we part with a kiss sugah?"  
  
Before he could react she kissed him full on the lips, absorbing everything about him. He tried to scream and pull away, but was defeated as he began to loose strength. Rogue was crying through the kiss as the memories of Lang were flowing into her own mind, the knowledge of what killing a man would do to her, and the thought of loosing the one man she ever loved, Remy.  
  
The flames died down after five minutes or so and Remy ran into where Lang was. He was dead, Remy searched around the whole area for Rogue, but found no trace. He came upon a dark brown trench coat laid gently on the ground.  
  
He picked up the coat and stared at it. His face was covered in dirt and his eyes sparkled in unshed tears. "Ya know mate, she loved ya till the end," Pyro stood next to him and whispered out.  
  
Gambit put the coat on and walked away never acknowledging Pyro. He put his hands into his pockets and found a piece of paper. Gambit stopped and opened it revealing a note from Rogue, 'Some day, I'll be back for this. Love, Rogue.'  
  
He folded the note back up and put it back in his pocket and headed towards the building back with the X-Men. 


	10. Alone

Alone  
  
They all walked into the mansion to be greeted by the professor. Scott was furious with the outcome of the previous situation. Kitty and Kurt were shaken, they couldn't believe their best friend and a sister could do this to someone. They couldn't understand how this happened, and the worst part was they would never see her again. Remy was hurt and confused. He knew she would come back, but he wanted to be there for her more than anything, but he couldn't.  
  
"I can't believe she did this. I've always had my suspicions about Rogue, but I never would have guessed this," Scott looked down at the ground running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Something isn't right about this Scott," Jean added in, "When Rogue and I were fighting, I scanned her mind briefly," she looked up at him from the couch with confusion, "I sensed pain and most of all, the sense she didn't have a choice."  
  
"There's always a choice Jean! She CHOSE to kill Jack Lang," Scott looked around the rest of the room for support from the others, "Come on guys, we all know Rogue never liked the guy."  
  
"You know homme, Remy gettin' real tired of hearin' yo voice."  
  
Scott turned, glaring at the mutant, but stopped himself when the professor spoke. "I believe Jean is right, Rogue's motives do not appear to be her own. Luckily, I have had the pleasure to become acquainted with an Acolyte who will help us understand this."  
  
Colossus then walked behind the professor, the X-men got in fighting stances unsure of the Acolyte, Remy continued to shuffle his cards, knowing Piotr wasn't a threat.  
  
"Vhat can he tell us professor?" Kurt asked.  
  
Piotr then addressed the blue haired mutant, "I am well aware of the situation Rogue has been put in. I can stand aside no longer and watch Magneto hurt others. I want to help you."  
  
The X-men stared at the larger mutant intently, waiting to hear the full story from their new member of the team.  
  
******************************Canadian Border****************************  
  
A young woman was standing outside waiting for a bus to take her to Canada. She wore green baggy pants and a black tank top. A heavy coat engulfed her and a duffel bag was slung over her shoulder as white bangs attempted to cover her porcelain face. The bus pulled up to the stop and she got on.  
  
A young man spotted the girl, and went over to her to put his charm on. He sat next to her, "Nice night, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," was the only reply she gave barely a whisper.  
  
He looked over at her finding tear streaks down her face and her eyes staring at nothing, "I'm sorry, did you want to be left alone?"  
  
"I am alone."  
  
***************************back at the mansion*****************************  
  
Everyone was in shock, they couldn't believe what Piotr had just told them. Every detail since Rogue's arrival at the Acolyte base was included. Remy was beyond furious, once he heard what Magneto had done to her after she had talked to him, his eyes blazed and he wanted nothing more than revenge.  
  
Kurt couldn't believe it. She had done all of this, for him and his mother's protection. He had always loved her, but he assumed he was the annoying little brother she never wanted, he never suspected that these were her true motives.  
  
Even Scott's opinion about the girl had changed. He could now understand why she would do this, he had a brother himself, and would do the same thing if in her position. "We have to go find her professor."  
  
"No Scott, I do not believe now is the right moment for Rogue. She has been through a hard ordeal, to approach her now would be dangerous. She may runaway from us again," he looked up at his students, "for good. She will come to us when the time is right for her."  
  
Remy's anger was seething, more than anything he wanted to hurt Magneto. To cause him the pain that he had caused Rogue. But it would only cause more problems for the both of them in the future.  
  
*****************************4 a.m.*************************************  
  
Rogue was riding on the bus. She'd been on it for five hours, but she was headed nowhere in particular, so it didn't matter. She was tired, dirty, and emotionally exhausted. It wasn't until an older woman sat down next to her that she was brought back to reality.  
  
She looked at the older woman, she had blonde hair and a kind smile. She sat next to Rogue and looked at her, almost mesmerizing her. "You look tired my dear."  
  
She didn't feel like talking, but found herself responding to the woman's comment. "Yeah, ah guess ya coul' say that."  
  
"Been traveling for a while?" her voice was soft and delicate calming Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, oftly tahred too."  
  
The woman then stared into Rogue's eyes almost forcing her to look back. Her eyes flashed yellow causing Rogue to jump. She reached the handle for the driver to stop and quickly got her things and rushed past the woman.  
  
She followed Rogue off the bus. "Wait Rogue! I'm here to help you," she revealed her true form as the motherly look vanished and was replaced with blue skin.  
  
Rogue kept walking away from her as the bus drove away. She was in the middle of nowhere in Canada, not a light could be seen in any direction and she guessed the nearest town was at least twenty miles away. "Well ah don' want yo help!"  
  
"Rogue," Mystique's eye's showed emotion for her daughter for the first time, "I am thankful for what you did," she paused and then looked to Rogue, "for me and for Kurt."  
  
Rogue paused in her tracks looking back at her mother, "Yo Welcome," her cold breath could be seen in the night air, she made no move just continued to look at Mystique.  
  
"Rogue, come with me," she held her hand open for Rogue to take.  
  
"Fo what? So ya can use meh again. Ah'm tired of it Mystique! Ah'm ah tool fo' everyone! Ah'm sick o' fightin'!"  
  
"No dear, look at you. You have no money, no place to stay, and you'll die out here from the cold before you make it to the next town," she paused letting her take it in, "Let me help you out this time."  
  
She didn't say anything. Rogue stood there for a couple of minutes but then walked towards her mother as Mystique led her away. She took a cell phone out and called for a car. While Rogue was being led by her mother, a satisfied smile placed on Mystique's lips and she changed back into the woman's form.  
  
So there will be Pyro later on, and some other stuff, hope ya like it! 


	11. Phone calls

Phone Calls  
  
They'd been driving for 13 hours. Rogue tried to stay awake the whole time, but her body wouldn't let her do it. She was drained, not only was she in pysical pain, but the extra person in her mind was beginning to be too much to handle. She heard his voice over and over again in her mind, yelling at her. She was finally able to block him into the back of her mind for the short period she got to sleep, but no sooner had she fallen asleep than she was woken up by Mystique.  
  
She grogilly rubbed her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings. The air was beginning to become humid as dusk became apparent in the sky. The mosquitos were thick, as tall grass and trees encircled the small house in front of her.  
  
"Mississippi," Rogue breathed out while smiling, happy to be home again.  
  
"I thought the old scenery would bear welcome to you child," Mystique said to her.  
  
"Yeah, nevah thought ah missed tha place till ah come back here an' see it all," she grabbed her bag and followed Mystique into the house.  
  
It wasn't anything like the house she stayed in with Irene. This one was less homely, more like a rented out apartment the owner was going to be leaving within the next month. A couch was in the middle of the room, with a kitchen in the back and two bedrooms down the hall. She knew the furniture wasn't Mystique's, and she knew her 'mother' wasn't here for a family reunion either.  
  
"Where are weh exactly?" Rogue asked trying to play innocent, but trying to know the terrain.  
  
"Small little town in the deep south, nearest town is about a mile," Mystique looked up at the girl, "I suppose you'd want to make a phone call to a Swamp Rat?"  
  
Rogue said nothing. She didn't know whether Mystique knew her that well, or she was just that obvious.  
  
"Go then, but watch your back out here. We're close to the swamps, no guessing what theifs the alligators will bring in," she tossed a quarter to Rogue and headed to the back kitchen.  
  
Rogue left the house following the road to the town. She knew Mystique wasn't helping her out of motherly nature, but though her telepathy was wearing off, she had the feeling that she needed to do this, for someone who'd been there for her.  
  
In view came a local super mart with a payphone out front. She went into the booth and dropped the quarter in. She breathed in deeply before dialing the number. A ring was heard causing Rogue to hold her breath. She could hang up now and he would never know, but it was too late, he already picked up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice was deep and raspy, the swamp bayou accent apparent.  
  
With one word from him she lost all her nerve and gripped tight to the payphone afraid to loose him and the connection.  
  
"Hello?" he dragged it out that time. "Now whoever on de other line an' know Remy's private number, don' need ta be shy. Dis ol' Cajun be sure not ta bite.hard."  
  
She could hear the smile forming, and she suddenly lost the shyness she had before. "Whay ya dirty ol' Swamp Rat! Ah'm gone fer only three days an' ya talkin' ta strangers on tha phone lahke that!!"  
  
"Aw chere, Remy knew it was you de whole time."  
  
"Ah'm so sure of ya too," Rogue replied quickly.  
  
"It's true, not only did Remy know you'd be missin' him, he de only one he gave dis private number to."  
  
Rogue blushed and thanked god he wasn't there to see it. "How ya'll doin?"  
  
"Good chere, but how you doin'?" his voice got serious.  
  
"Ah'm fahne, ya know meh, ah make it bah okay," she looked around the phone booth aware it was getting dark and she was in an area she was unfamiliar with.  
  
He heard some birds in the background and the insect noises, he knew she was down south in Mississippi or Louisiana. "Where are you?"  
  
"Ah can' tell ya that Cajun."  
  
"An' why not petite?" he was beginning to toy with her again.  
  
"Because knowin' ya, ya'd prolly come crashin' in here tryin' ta get meh back home!"  
  
"Naw chere, jus' tryin' ta get ya back ta Remy is all. Plus he know you in de south anyway, Remy can' here de place callin' ta him."  
  
"hmm," was all Rogue could get out. She was content just listening to the sound of his voice, and for the first time, she noticed there was nothing holding her back or tieing her down. It was just her and Remy right now, and nothing in between.  
  
They both talked for a couple more minutes content listening to the other. It wasn't until Rogue realized the time that she said her goodbyes to Remy. "Ah gotta go sugah, but ah'll call ya real soon, promise."  
  
" Den Remy be waitn' by de phone everyday till ya do chere."  
  
Rogue smiled at his cheap flattery, "Bah Swamp Rat."  
  
"Bah River Rat," then they hung up.  
  
She made her way back to the house and promised to herself never to walk out there at night again. The tall grass made all the predators invisible, even though she knew she was the most dangerous animal to hunt, she didn't need a Magneto hunting her at the moment.  
  
When she walked into the house, she saw a distressed Mystique, and as much as she would love to ignore her mother, being not quite comfortable with her yet, she found herself walking over to the table where she was sitting at.  
  
"What's wrong," Rogue asked.  
  
Mystique looked at her, surprised Rogue would even care to ask. "A couple days ago some mutants were taken into custody by authorities and taken to a mutant prison. Some of them were friends of mine."  
  
"Did they do anythang?"  
  
"They were born different," Mystique was seething with anger as she continued, "The government has taken them to Genosha. And they wonder why we hate them so much." She looked at Rogue as she stood up. " I'm surprised you don't feel as strongly as I do my dear."  
  
"An' whay shoul' ah, ah didn' know any of em'," Rogue said defensively.  
  
"I see you haven't learned yet," Rogue suspicions grew as she eyed her mother for more answers, "One of the mutants they took into custody was a Mr. John Allerdyce," Rogue's eyes widened at the name, "Or Pyro, as you like to call him sometimes."  
  
She lept from her chair, John was one of her best friends, and to see this happen to him made her furious. She had to get him out, no matter what. "We have ta get them Mystique."  
  
"I'm already ahead of you child, Lance and Blob are coming here in a couple days to help with the mission,"  
  
"We can' just wait around fer them Mystique! Who knows what they're doin' ta the othah mutants!"  
  
"And what do you wish me to do Rogue, bust down the door without a plan!?" they both regained their composure, trying to calm down, "Blue prints of the building are coming with the boys, tactics and stradegies will be layed down. We will be ready to leave in two weeks."  
  
Rogue walked out of the room and headed down the hall to her own room. Just when she thought she'd be hanging up the uniform for a while, she was putting it back on. How could she ever tell Remy about this?  
  
*********************************6 a.m.*******************************  
  
A groggy voice answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Remy."  
  
"Chere, you callin' oftly early, de sun barely up."  
  
"Really? It's been up fo' a while down here," sarcasm was in her voice trying to make the Cajun annoyed at her antics.  
  
"Well, why don' you tell Remy where here is an' he'll come an' see it with you," her plan definitely didn't work.  
  
"Aw, yer no fun Swamp Rat."  
  
"Ye wound me chere, o' course, Remy be a lot more fun in person."  
  
"Yeah ah bet," she said with more sarcasm, "Listen Cajun," now getting down to the point, "Ah won' be able ta call ya as often fo' a while, so I jus' wanna tell ya not ta worry an' don' hang bah tha phone all day."  
  
"Where y goin' Rogue?" still teasing her but worried at the same time.  
  
"No where important Remy, jus' know that ah'll call ya later an' ah love ya," before he had a chance to respond she hung up on him. She sighed and opened the phone booth. Rogue wiped the perspiration off her forehead that had already accumulated in the early morning and began to walk back.  
  
Remy on the other hand was worried. The last time she had told him she loved him, she was doing something she'd regret, and he had a horrible feeling. Although her voice was more confident and healthy this time, he still couldn't shake the feeling. But he hope'd to god, she would let him in before she'd do something she'd regret again. 


	12. Memories

"How had it all come ta this?" She asked herself lying on the bed of a cheap motel. Her head had been hurting so bad lately, that she had become numb to any pain. She listened tirelessly to the woman screaming inside her mind. "It ain't fair, it can' end lahke all this," she turned her head to face the door.   
  
Her mind was so tormented with images were coming to her mind. Hallucinations of her and Remy most prominent. She watched his shadowy figure walk through the door and silently making his way to her. She smiled faintly and blinked, only to have his image disappear.   
  
Her attention then became focused on the phone on the nightstand, a previous memory of her talking to Remy on the phone before the whole mission appeared in her head.   
  
******************************Flashback*********************************   
  
"What are ya lookin' at Cher?"   
  
"Tha' moon," her answer was soft and comforting to Remy over the phone.   
  
"You seem ta be lookin' at it whenever dis Cajun talk ta ya Chere, any particular reason?"   
  
She continued to stare up at the moon and answered him, "Tha' moon is always there fo' me Remy. Always. There are nevah any surprises of when it's gonna come out," she took her gaze away and looked down at her shoes, "It's reliable an' constant, what ah need most now."   
  
Remy then looked up at his side of the moon, knowing exactly how she felt. "Ya always have Remy chere, he can be as constant as dat moon of yours," he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He knew Rogue hated him smoking, but thought that what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. That phrase could be said about a lot of things he did now while she was away.   
  
"But fer how long?" the question came out in barely a whisper, but he heard it.   
  
"As long as dis ol' Swamp Rat be round."   
  
**************************End Flashback**********************************  
  
The voices began to fade in her mind as she was brought back to reality. Everything seemed so simple then, not like now. She was alone now, more alone than she'd ever been working for Magneto and Mystique.   
  
"You little thief!! You took away everything I ever was, everything I had!! You stole my life!!" the voice shouted in Rogue's head and she placed her hands on her temples trying to push the woman's voice out. But the same vulgarities continued to be shouted into her head.   
  
"No! It wasn't my fault; I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Rogue shouted in the empty room as tears began to slide down her face.   
  
"Sorry doesn't bring me back! If I can't go back then neither will you!"   
  
Rogue jumped off her bed quickly, "NO!" her fist slammed into the dresser near her, smashing it to pieces.   
  
**************************Flashback**********************************   
  
"Rogue, do you copy me?" the voice was Mystique's.   
  
Rogue held the earpiece closer to her ear for the signal to be heard clearer. "Yeah, ah hear ya. Are we gonna do this today Mystique, or ya'll wanna reschedule fer a later tahme next month," the aggravation was apparent in her voice. Avalanche and Blob were supposed to be in the northern wing of the base waiting for the signal.   
  
Mystique was just as annoyed. It had been ten minutes into breaking into Genosha to help the other mutants escape, and everything had gone wrong. The two men were nowhere to be found and Mystique swore if she caught them they would end up in a hospital if her plan didn't work. "I understand your impatience, but you know what to do. If they don't follow through, they will regret it later," she looked around the parameter and signaled Rogue to go.   
  
Rogue slowly walked towards the guard taking off one of her gloves. She was seducing the night guard with just a simple look in her eyes, "Ah'm lost, can ya help meh?" her innocent voice taking control of her normally bad tempered one.   
  
A seductive smile played on her lips and the guard was lost in her eyes. She reached her hand up to touch his face without his protesting. He was knocked out cold. "Mystique, it's done, lets get yo' boys rollin' huh?"   
  
As on cue, Avanlanche and Blob came through the area creating chaos for the Genosha prison. All guards ran to their station as the alarms went off and the spot lights went on, surrounding the entire area in a bright light.   
  
Mystique snuck in the prison being posed as another guard and began to unlock the mutant's cells. Avalanche and Blob were doing a surprisingly good job at keeping the guards busy, until a woman flew into the area and knocked Avalanche clean off his feet.   
  
Blob looked at the woman with disbelief, not able to see where she had come from. "Who the heck are you?" he asked with a dumb _expression pinned on his face.   
  
"Mz. Marvel and you chose the wrong place to attack," she flew back into the air and charged at Blob, knocking him back into a brick wall.   
  
Rogue stared in disbelief at what she did. No one had ever moved the Blob, and whoever this Mz. Marvel was posed as a huge threat to their mission.   
  
Rogue made her way over to the woman behind her back, taking off both her gloves. Just as Mz. Marvel turned around, Rogue placed both her hands on the woman's exposed shoulders.   
  
The woman was hardly fazed at all as she flew into the air trying to break Rogue from her grasp. Rogue heard in her earpiece from Mystique not to let go. She couldn't, fear overtook her that she would crash back down or Mz. Marvel would kill her if she let go. The woman was slowly being weakened.   
  
Rogue's eyes became scared as a new sensation rose into her body. She was holding on too long and she knew it, but refused to let go. A few seconds later and the woman passed out and they both plummeted to the ground. Mz. Marvel almost dead, and Rogue exhausted from absorbing her.   
  
They both crashed down, a crater formation surrounding them where they landed. Rogue pushed the woman off her as Mystique, Avalanche, Blob, and Pyro came up behind her.   
  
"Who is she?" Blob asked as shock overtook him of what Rogue did.   
  
Mystique spoke up, "Carol Danvers, she worked for Genosha. But not anymore," a smile made a way to her lips.   
  
Rogue looked horrified at what she did. She did it again; she killed someone for the second time.   
  
Pyro reached down to the woman, checking for a pulse. He looked back up at Rogue with a reassuring look on his face, "The shiela's still alive," he paused and stood up to face Rogue and to break her out of her stoic trance, "She'll be okay Rogue."   
  
She looked up at him with terror in her eyes. It wasn't until a harsh voice that broke her train of thought, "Snap out of it Rogue! We have to get out of here, before more soldiers come," the voice was Mystique's being kept in a low threatening whisper. "We did what we came to do and you did what anyone else would have done. It's too late for regrets now!"   
  
Mystique turned her back and quickly exited the area. Rogue and the others followed, taking one last glance at woman.   
  
*************************End Flashback********************************   
  
Rogue was pacing around the room in a frantic state. She was mumbling to what appeared to be herself, but was arguing with the woman in her head to leave her alone.   
  
"Shut up!" she screamed, "It was an accident! Leave me alone!"   
  
"Never! I'm going to make your life as miserable as you made mine!" she screamed back at Rogue.   
  
Rogue, in a desperate attempt, began to scratch at her head, trying to make Carol go away. She crashed down on her knees and stayed in a crouched position holding her head.   
  
**********************Flashback**************************************   
  
"How do ya do it?" Rogue asked the weather witch standing in front of her in her gardens.   
  
"Do what my child?" the kind woman asked in a calm motherly tone.   
  
"Keep ya cool. Ah mean, ya have so much powah, how do yah keep it all togethah?"   
  
Storm smiled at the young mutant, no one had ever asked her this before, and she was happy the isolated girl was opening up to her. "You and I are much alike Rogue," Rogue just looked at the woman with confusion apparent on her face.   
  
"You and I have power beyond many's comprehension, but we must always stay in control of our surroundings," she turned her back and called a rain cloud to water the plants behind her.   
  
"Ah don' undahstand, ya got control Storm. Ya don' need ta worry bout hurtin' no one all the tahme," Rogue looked down at her hands with shame.   
  
Storm took her hands in her own and looked at her. "I have control now my child, but my emotions are connected with my powers. If I loose myself to my emotions, my powers will erupt as well."   
  
Rogue just looked at her in disbelief, suddenly having a lot more respect for Storm than before she talked to her. "Wow, ah had no ideah Storm."   
  
"Most people do not Rogue," she let go of her hands and turned back to tending her gardens.   
  
Rogue turned to head out of the door and glanced back one more time, "Thanks Storm, thanks a lot."   
  
"You are welcome dear," she turned her head towards her and smiled, "sometimes it is nice to know you are not alone."   
  
"Yeah, Ah'm not alone," she left shutting the door behind her.   
  
***************************End Flashback*******************************   
  
She pulled herself off the dirty floor of the room. A look of determination was spread across her face, "Ah'm not alone anymo', ah got friends," her voice was shaky, not sure whether to believe herself or not.   
  
She made her way over to the phone and dialed a number. It rang three times as she waited desperately for the line to pick up.   
  
"Hello?" the voice sounded aggravated and unsure of who was calling.   
  
He could hear harsh breathing, almost like breathing was the hardest thing in the world. He listened intently for a voice, "Remy?" the voice was shallow and was about to break at any moment.   
  
"Chere?!" his voice became worried. She hadn't called for over a month, and he knew she was in trouble and needed him.   
  
"Ah need yo' help Remy," her voice was shaky and sounded dehydrated, but he could still tell it was her.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Okay, let me just say that I decided to stick to the original story here of how Rogue got her cool and new powers. I'm sorry I haven't been updated a lot, writer's block and homework, poop. And I do not say this nearly as often as I should, but thank you for all the reviews everyone has been sending in. Without you guys, this story prolly wouldn't have been here. So any suggestions of what you guys want to hear or read, send them to me and I'll do the best I can to make the audience happy. And a BIG thanks to Alex and Katt who help my grammatical constipation. 


	13. lost

"Where are yo'?"  
  
Tears were beginning to show around her eyes, though she tried desperately not to let Remy hear her shaky voice, "Ah, ah don' know." She looked around the room looking for a clue, but there was nothing. Rogue tried to remember when a brief memory of Pyro came to her, "Pyro."  
  
"What about em' chere?" his voice was straining for an answer to where she was.  
  
"He helped meh. Ah can' remembah how..." she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, "please Remy, ah need ya."  
  
"Remy will find y' chere, don' worry none, he find y'," he hung up the phone and threw on his trench coat. Grabbing a couple packs of cards and his bo-staff, Remy jumped out the window, staring into the dark with piercing red eyes.  
  
"Come on Sheila, pick up the blasted phone," Pyro was getting aggravated as he paced back and forth in the small room Mystique less than graciously let him stay in.  
  
It had been four days since he last talked to Rogue, and she didn't sound so good then, not being in contact with her was causing the flame thrower to worry, which was something he never did, not even for people he cared about.  
  
So consumed with trying to hear a voice on the other line, Pyro failed to see the window of the brotherhood house open and a dark figure step inside.  
  
Before he could turn around he grabbed roughly by the collar and slammed into a nearby wall only to be met with two deadly red eyes, "Where is she," his voice was low and threatening, looking for a reason to cause damage.  
  
"Don' know what your talkin' bout mate," Pyro looked down towards the phone on the ground then back at the Cajun man.  
  
He smashed the phone on the ground with his foot and glared into his eyes, "Now is not de time to bullshit Gambit homme," his hold on Pyro became firmer as his voice became lower, "Now where is she."  
  
"Alright, alright, let go of me first and I'll tell ya."  
  
Gambit let him go and watched Pyro look around the room adjusting his collar and searching for an unseen intruder. "Have ya talked to her mate?" his voice was low, almost an inaudible whisper.  
  
Catching on to his tone, Gambit replied with the same precautions, "Oui, chere don' sound too good." Pyro simply nodded his head, as if he knew already, "I tried callin' the Sheila, no answer, what did she tell you?"  
  
Slightly aggravated with Pyro for not answering his original question, he answered, "Rogue be needin' help, said you knew where she is."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'll take ya to her."  
  
He started to walk towards the window where Gambit came in, but was stopped abruptly as a hand shoved him back.  
  
"Non, you tell Gambit where she is, you done enough damage already, non?"  
  
With a slight annoyance he moved towards Gambit again and looked up to his eyes, "You need me mate, if ya wanna know exactly what happen to that Sheila, ya need me," he headed towards the window again and looked back, "And if she's as bad as ya made her sound, it's gonna take both of us," he climbed out the window with an annoyed Cajun behind him, and a shadowy figure watching from the corner.  
  
"We need a car."  
  
"Gambit handle that," they made their way to a parking lot and heisted a black corvette, tearing down the road, "Normally Gambit get a nicer car, but we in a hurry, no?"  
  
Pyro nodded and avoided eye contact with the Cajun. After all, Gambit was a nice guy, but when threatened, he made a very deadly enemy, and Pyro wanted to stay alive, "Stay on this road for bout an hour, then head towards the coast."  
  
Gambit nodded his head then looked over at him, "Now's yo' time homme, what happened?"  
  
Pyro sighed and continued to look out the window, "Bout two months ago some mutant hatin' freaks got me, kept me in a prison called Genosha. Lotsa other mutants there too. Like a concentration camp or something," he winced at the memory then continued, "Mystique got word of your little Rogue and tracked her down. The woman brought her down to the facility, said she'd be doing something good for the mutant race. Rogue never liked the idea, she said she had enough of hurtin' people, but Mystique told her I was in there, suddenly the mission became possible for her." He sneered at the remark, "Mystique lied to her about a lot of things, mainly about how to take care of the situations once inside. It went smooth enough, they got the mutants out, everything seemed to be going fine, until this new Sheila showed up."  
  
He paused and watched Gambits face as he looked over at him, "What femme?"  
  
"Called herself Ms. Marvel, she started knockin' around few of our blokes. That's when Mystique told Rogue to grab her." He paused not wanting to continue, "She told her to hold on."  
  
"Mon Dieu."  
  
"The Sheila held on a bit too long, put the lady in a coma for the rest of her life, before Rogue could even do anything to help her, Mystique made us get outta there before more soldiers came. Rogue was scared and had a new mind inside of her own, so she came with us."  
  
Remy clutched the wheel tight, making his knuckles turn white as his teeth clenched.  
  
"A month went by, and everything was goin' pretty good. Rogue kept her abilities permanently; she could fly, had incredible strength, and was invulnerable, until that Mz. Marvel sheila started makin' frequent appearances in Rogue's head. She started goin' nuts over them, Mystique ignored her, pushed her further," Pyro glared out at the moonlight with hate, "She would have killed Rogue in the end just to have her power. That's when I got her outta there. Took her one night to get her away, Mystique knew, she knows right now. I had to keep quiet, if she suspected I was talking to her, she would have killed me."  
  
"But yo' didn' tell no one bout it, did ya homme," anger was seething through Gambit, "Coulda tol' Gambit, coulda told de X-men, but no! Ye sold Rogue out ta save yo' own life!"  
  
Pyro didn't look at him, didn't say a word, just continued to stare out the window, "Rogue never forgot you, she cried over you some nights, though she'll never admit it. I hate you for winning the Sheila's heart mate, but now I guess I understand why she likes ya'."  
  
Gambit relaxed at this part, hearing how Rogue thought of him made his heart ache, which made him more determined to help her. "Good thing she got a friend like you though, non?" He tried to lighten his anger, didn't help, but at least he could say to himself he tried.  
  
Pyro snorted at his comment, some 'friend', but it was better than nothing. "After this mate, protect her, the Sheila has been through a lot, she needs you, protect her and keep her safe, especially from Mystique."  
  
Gambit nodded, "Nevah needed ta tell dis Cajun twice homme," they continued to drive down the coast in silence unaware of a black raven flying close behind.  
  
Whew! Took a while to get it out, but I got it. And I SWEAR to all you active and dedicated viewers I am really going to try my hardest to post more often. And oh my gosh, I am so utterly sorry that I did not post long ago when I said I would (you know who you are) if I do not die of guilt from that promise first, you can gorge my eyes out with a spork!  
  
Muchas thanks to alex and Katie, you guys will be my number one fans until I DIE!  
  
Katt, thanks for the emails, they created laughter when I most needed it. (is that shiny hair thing and sex true?) you'll get to proof read my stuff before hand, guilt pressured me to hurry.  
  
Thanks for your patience, and send me more reviews! I'll try to be "quick like a bunny on crack" ;) 


End file.
